Fan:Digimon Adventure V:Adventure 03
Fan:Digimon Adventure V: In work the beach, Shellmon attacks the children and their Digimon friends. Agumon's fireball hits Shellmon in the face, and he rears back, but the other digimon's attacks fizzle out and don't even reach the larger digimon. Taichi picks up a long pole, broken off of one of the telephone booths. Taichi jabs the stick into Shellmon's shell, but is lifted into the air in one of the long tendrils growing from Shellmon's head. Agumon: Hold on, Taichi! steps on Agumon, holding him immobile beneath his foot, and aims a blast of water at the other kids and digimon. Taichi yells in pain as Shellmon crushes him in his tendril. Agumon: Taichi!!! bright light glows from beneath Shellmon's foot, and Taichi and the others watch, surprised. The scene goes back. Gold words type out on a black screen..."Digivolution"...Gold light flashes & code covers the background, a egg-shaped grid appears on a Digivice, gold energy swirls out of it, Agumon appears, energy surging around him as he transforms. Agumon: Agumon Digivolve to...GREYMON!" flings Taichi out of the way as Greymon grapples with the Digimon. Shellmon fires a stream of water at Greymon, who counters it with a stream of fire. Shellmon relents first, and Greymon takes advantage of the pause by using the horn on his snout as a scoop, throwing the other digimon out over the sea. The huge ball of fire Greymon fires propels Shellmon so far out to sea that when he lands, the splash looks tiny from the shore. Greymon shrinks down back to Agumon. **** TITLE: HOWL, GARURUMON **** in the day, the kids and their digimon are walking through a forest with road signs posted at odd angles throughout the underbrush. Mimi: I don't walk this much unless I'm at a mall. And as you can see, we're nowhere near one! Taichi: Mimi, stop whining. Mimi: No, my feet hurt! Agumon: Maybe if you'd take off your boots and socks, you'd feel better, Mimi. It's much more practical, I think. Mimi: I'm not walking and dirtying my bare feet! Palmon: I love the feel of dirt under my feet! Especially between my toes. Mimi: Gross! Koushiro: It appears that we may be losing our light source. Sora: What a weird sunset. Koushiro: This whole island is weird. And who knows what will come out at night. Tentomon: Wait, I detect water! Stay here while I check it out. flies up into a tree to get a better view. Tentomon: Yes, as usual, I'm right. It's a lake with fresh, clean water, and a variety of tasty fish. It's a perfect campsite! then, Bokomon takes out his book. Bokomon: That should be Dragon's Eye Lake. Taichi: You have a map?! Bokomon: Not complete one. That's why I came here to File Island. Mimi: Maybe I can finally soak my poor, achy feet. Gomamon: Yay, we get to swim! runs toward the shore, but crashes to the ground as Jou grabs his tail with both hands. Jou: Gomamon! You'd better wait and make sure it's safe first! Yamato: That's why I think we should keep walking, and stop all the complaining. Taichi: Everybody's hungry. We have to find some food! Jou: That is a good plan. I like that plan a lot. group gathers into a circle by the shore. Biyomon: It should be safe to rest here tonight. Sora: Yeah, I love camping outside. Mimi: If I won't walk in dirt, what makes you think I'll sleep in it? Taichi: Mimi, do you see a hotel here? gasps and the others turn to see a trolley car sitting on the beach, headlights flaring. Taichi: What's that? Takeru: It looks like a trolley car. Koushiro: That's odd. The lights just came on. Sora: Well, maybe there are some real people in there. Taichi: Let's check it out! group runs toward the vehicle. They reach the trolley and go inside, but there is nobody there. Taichi: Bummer, it's empty! Sora: Totally empty. Koushiro: No trolley car's this clean. Mimi: Oh goodie, these cushions are comfy! Taichi: Something's wrong. Remember those weird phone booths we saw on the beach? Something just as freaky could happen here. Jou: Yeah, like this suddenly moving all by itself. Taichi: Possibly, but then again, maybe that's how we're going to get home. Sora: So we have nothing to lose by staying here. Tentomon: Ohhh, can we eat now? Taichi: That's right, I forgot. Gomamon pops above the surface of the lake and swims toward Koushiro and Takeru, sitting on the shore. Koushiro is holding a makeshift fishing pole. Koushiro: Gomamon, stop playing in the water! I can't catch any fish if you keep on warning them away! Tentomon: Yum yum. You can't get too many berries down the hatch. punches an apple tree, knocking apples off and onto Gabumon's head, where they are speared by his horn. Gabumon groans and holds his head. Biyomon laughs as flies off to pull a fruit from a tree. Mimi is looking at mushrooms with Palmon. Palmon: Those are bad mushrooms, you shouldn't pick them! They'll make you sick! Mimi: I'd be a big mess without you, Palmon, you're the best! Palmon: Ahh, stop! Taichi and Yamato are standing around a small circle of rocks and kindling, but with no fire. Yamato: We're all set to cook dinner. Now all we need is the grub! Sora: Great, but how are we supposed to light the fire? Agumon: Like this! blows a ball of flame which brings the campfire to life. Taichi: Wow, Agumon, you're the man! Agumon: Awww... and Takeru run by, carrying fish on branches. Takeru: Hey, lookit! Koushiro: We caught a bunch of fish! By Taichi: Awesome, let's eat 'em! takes an apple and eats it. Taichi: This apple is rotten! Bokomon: You're suppose to cook it. Kids: Cook it? Bokomon: Of course, it's a Meat Apple. picks up a fish as Yamato takes a stick from Takeru and and walks to the fire as he stabs the apple in his way, where Taichi is gingerly holding a fish by its tail above the flames. Tachi: This is where I wish we had a microwave. Yamato: Me too, because you're about to lose your fingers. Why don't you use a stick? the group is enjoying their dinner of fish and fruit. Tentomon: This is surprisingly good! Koushiro: Delicious! Takeru: Is it alright eating like this? Yamato: Takeru., it's alright! Taichi: Yeah, you're hanging with the big boys now. Takeru: Kay. Takeru. continues eating, Tai walks over to where Sora is collecting water by the shore. Taichi: Hey Sora. Sora: What? Taichi: Is it just me, or have you noticed that too with Yamato being so protective of Takeru? walks up to the two with a thoughtful hum. Sora: Hey Jou, what 'cha looking at? Jou: I'm trying to figure out which direction we've been going, but the stars seem to be all mixed up. I haven't been able to find the north star anywhere. Sora: I know. I don't recognize any of these constellations. Taichi: You're forgetting your astronomy. If you can't see the north star, then it must be on the other side of the world. Sora: Do you think we could be in the southern hemisphere? Jou: Yes, I guess it's possible. That is, if we're still on Earth. Taichi: What is that supposed to mean? and Gomamon are sleeping a few steps away as well. Taichi yawns. Taichi: I'm getting really tired myself. Koushiro: Wait a second, I think we should take turns standing guard. Jou: Alright. Who wants to go first? Taichi: How about if each of us stands guard for about an hour. Yamato: I'll stand for Takeru. Takeru: But Yamato... Yamato: No, you're too young and you need your rest! Mimi: I'm getting cold. I need a warm blanket to help me sleep. Taichi: Hey Gabumon! Watch it, Mimi may sneak up on you and steal your fur! So if you feel a little tug, it might be her about to cut your tail off! Gabumon: Stop, Taichi! That's not funny! pulls on Gabumon's fur coat, and Gabumon runs away. Yamato pushes Taichi backward. Yamato: Quit it! Taichi: Ooh! What are you bugging about? Yamato: Gabumon told you to stop! So knock it off! Taichi: Hey, you can't tell me what to do! two grab each other's shirts, looking as if they're about to fight. Sora: You guys, stop fighting! two boys huff and turn their backs to each other, arms crossed. Jou: You'd both make great guards. Who goes first? Taichi: I will! Yamato: I'm next! Jou: How about if Koushiro takes over after that, and then I finish up the night? I propose that the rest of us trek back to the bus and get some shut-eye. at the bus, the kids are sitting up on the trolley's seats, while their digimon are settled on the floor. Mimi: I can't sleep with all of you here! Sora: Quit complaining. So it's not perfect. Just be glad we have a place to sleep. Koushiro: That's right, Mimi. Jou: Goodnight. Mimi: My feet still hurt. Koushiro: Why is there a trolley here? Jou: I hope I don't get any monster cooties. once everyone goes to sleep... Yamato: Gabumon? Gabumon: Yeah? Yamato: Go over and lay down with my brother. Gabumon: Why? Yamato: Because your fur's making me sweat. Now, go! Gabumon: Because you want me to keep Takeru warm. Yamato: Hey, I didn't say that! Gabumon: You just don't want to admit it. Yamato: Whatever. curls up beside Takeru, putting a furry arm across him. Takeru opens his eyes and sees Gabumon before noticing his brother leaving the trolley. Takeru: Brother... **** BREAK **** and Agumon are sitting by the fire outside, keeping watch. Taichi yawns. Agumon: Taichi, you don't want to fall asleep on your first night watch! Taichi: My eyes won't stay open. I'm going to the lake and splash some water on my face. Taichi is splashing his face, he hears something else on the shore. He turns and sees Yamato looking out over the water. Taichi: Don't you think I can handle this? Yamato: I... couldn't sleep. Taichi: Oh? And why not? Yamato: Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to get so mad. It's just being here, and having to watch Takeru....He's my little brother. Taichi: Your brother? Well, that explains a lot. sighs in frustration and takes off running down the shore. Taichi walks back to Agumon as they hear a strange sound and turn to see Matt sitting on the ground a little way off playing the blues on a harmonica. Gabumon comes up to Yamato. Gabumon: What a wonderful sound! tune carries across the beach to Tai and Agumon, and to the trolley car where Takeru hears it and smiles in his sleep. As Taichi is poking the fire with a stick, a burning piece of wood pops and flies up to land a few feet away. Taichi: Watch out for the fire sparks! flaming piece of stick lands on a flat red area of the beach, which then moves and causes the ground to shake, knocking Tai and Agumon onto the ground. Taichi: Hey! wave begins to form in the sea, and from the wave emerges the huge yellow head of a green sea monster. The sea monster towers over the beach, growling at Taichi, Agumon, Yamato and Gabumon. The group inside the trolley car hears it and cowers in fear. Sora: What's that horrible sound? Mimi: It's an earthquake! Jou: The trolley's starting to move! Koushiro: It's taking us toward that sea serpent! Bokomon: Oh no! Seadramon! ANALZER: Seadramon is an aquatic Digimon with a long body like a large snake and relies on his instincts in battle. group scrambles out of the trolley car. Seadramon races through the water, taking the land with it. Yamato and Gabumon watch as Tai, Agumon, the others and the trolley are pulled along behind Seadramon.] Yamato: The land's moving! Agumon: Hold tight, we're going for a ride! Taichi: It's like we're on a monster longboard! Koushiro: He's pulling us along by his tail. I don't even think he realizes we're here. Bokomon: Of course, Seadramon's not the brightest bulb. As long as he doesn't see us, we should be safe. Agumon: Don't be too sure. snarls. Bokomon: You guys jinxed us! Now he knows we're here! Taichi & Agumon: What? I didn't do anything! steps on the red patch of ground before it was pulled from under him, revealed to be part of Seadramon. Taichi: Ah! That big red thing was his tail! whips his tail at the moving island, knocking Tai, Agumon, Bokomon, Koushiro and Tentomon off their feet again. The giant sea digimon swims benath the island and knocks it with his head, making it shoot toward the shore. Jou: We're gonna crash into the shore! Yamato: Takeru! dives into the water, swimming for the runaway island. Gabumon follows. Suddenly, the land stops in the middle of the water. Taichi: Great, he left us right in the middle of the lake. Koushiro: I don't suppose we could trick him into taking us back.... Taichi: Get ready, he's attacking! Agumon: Come on you guys, let's send him back to the fishies! Biyomon: Spiral twister! attacks have no effect Palmon: Poison Ivy! ivy vines don't reach all the way to the sea monster's towering head. Tentomon flies up to get a better spot for attack. Tentomon: Super shocker! Agumon: Pepper breath! roars in anger, but doesn't seem affected by any of the digimon's attacks. Taichi: Agumon, digivolve! Agumon: I've been trying, but I can't seem to do it this time, Taichi. Taichi: You have to! Agumon: Maybe my body hasn't recovered from the last fight. Taichi: But if you can't help us, how are we gonna stop Seadramon? Yamato: Takeru! Takeru: Yamato. follows Takeru to the edge of the shore, where they see Yamato swimming toward them, followed by Gabumon. A sudden shake of the island sends Takeru into the water, and Gomamon dives in after him. Yamato: Takeru! pops out of the water in front of his brother, perched safely on Gomamon's head. Jou: Gomamon, go! swims swiftly back to the shore, while Yamato swims in the other direction, away from the island, waving his arms to Seadramon. Yamato: Hey! Over here, you overgrown eel! turns to Yamato with a growl. Gabumon: Blue blaster! is hit, but as before, seems to barely feel the attack. With a flick of his tail, he flips Gabumon out of the water and sends him flying through the air. Yamato is suddenly pulled under the water by Seadramon. Gabumon pulls himself weakly onto the island where the others are watching Yamato is lifted into the air, Seadramon's tail wrapped around his body in a crushing grip. Bokomon: This is not good! Seadramon may be a bubble brain, but once he finds his prey, he won't let go! Takeru: Gabumon, you gotta save him. He's my brother! Gabumon: You're right. Yamato is in trouble, and I must help! Matt: Gabumon! words type out on a black screen..."Evolution"...Silver light flashes & code covers the background, a egg-shaped grid appears on a Digivice, silver energy swirls out of it, Gabumon appears, energy surging around him. Gabumon: Gabumon Digivolve to...! blast of ice smacks into Gabumon, ripping away his skin & fur, revealing a bare wire frame. Large amounts of blue fur strap over the frame as it becomes canine. The figure appears with feathers on his back & light/dark blue fur. He shoots a line of Howling Blaster, then jumps through it with bright toes. new form: "GARURUMON!" leaps with a snarl at Seadramon, and frees Yamato from Seadramon's grip. Yamato falls into the water and swims for the island, as Garurumon fights Seadramon with tooth and claw. He latches onto Seadramon with his powerful jaws, but Seadramon flicks him off with a whip of his tail, and then pushes him beneath the water. Takeru: Brother! Yamato: I'm alright. But Gabumon...? rises from the water, followed by Seadramon. Garurumon whips his tail at the sea monster and hits him in the face, causing the larger digimon to rear back in pain. ANALYZER(Bokomon): Garurmon's fur is legendary, strong as mythril. He's like a growling torpedo. Taichi: I hope you're not exaggerating, Bokomon, with another one of your wild fish tales again. Agumon: He could be. Bokomon: But I heard about it! fires a blast of freezing air at Garurumon. The water in the lake freezes, and Garurumon is covered in ice. Bokomon: Seadramon's using his lethal Ice Blast! Garurumon: Howling Blaster! blue attack hits Seadramon in the head, and he falls backward into the lake, defeated. The kids on the shore cheer, and Garurumon changes back in to Gabumon as he climbs back on to the island. Yamato: Gabumon! Gabumon: Flying's sure a good way to keep my fur dry. Takeru: Gabumon, thanks for saving my brother! Gabumon: Any time, little friend. Takeru: Yamato, you were so awesome against that monster! Yamato: You think so? Gabumon: You did what any big brother would do. kids and digimon laugh happily. Jou: Okay, how are we supposed to get back? Gomamon: Just watch! dives into the water, and when he surfaces, a school of fish are surrounding him. Gomamon: Marching Fishes! obliging fish push the island back to the main shoreline. Koushiro: Actually, there seems to be a pattern here. This time, only Gabumon could digivolve. Sora: Yeah, Koushiro's right. Agumon was the only one who could do it before. hums thoughtfully, remembering the incident in which Agumon digivolved into Greymon. Taichi: You're right. snoring lightly, falls back against Sora. Sora: Hey! Watch it! We've been here one day, and I think she's put some muscle on her. Agumon: Yeah, maybe if she puts in some effort, she'll become a hard-bodied machine like I am. Biyomon: I hope she grows pink wings just like my wings. Mimi: You must be kidding.... watches as Agumon, Sora, Koushiro, Jou, Mimi, their Digimon, Bokomon, and Neemon fall to sleep. He yawns, then turns as he hears Yamato's harmonica again. He walks over, seeing Takeru and Gabumon leaning against Yamato, both nodding off. Takeru: Ahh, brother... smiles as Takeru falls asleep, leaning on his brother, the sound of Yamato's harmonica filling the air as the children's first night in the DigiWorld is put to rest. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Fan fiction